Heal (ability)
.]] Heal is a recurring spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It has no constant effect, but has been used as an alternate name for Esuna and Remedy in Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy Legend III and Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Appearances Final Fantasy Heal (HEAL on the NES and Heal1 in Final Fantasy Origins) is a level 3 White Magic spell that restores a small amount of HP to all allies. In the NES and Origins releases, it restores between 12 and 24 HP, while in subsequent releases, it restores HP depending on the caster's Intelligence. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the White Mage and White Wizard classes. In the GBA/PSP/iOS releases, it costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy II Heal is the command used whenever a Potion or a Hi-Potion is used in battle. It restores a small amount of HP to one unit. Final Fantasy IV Heal is the spell used through using the Healing Staff as an item. It restores minor HP to all party members, and has a spell power of 12. The spell is classified as a White Magic spell in the 3D versions. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Heal is an Item Magic spell via the Healing Staff. It restores minor HP to all party members. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Heal can be used via the Healing Staff and Healing Rod. Brina's Dance command randomly casts a White Magic spell called Heal Dance, which casts Heal on the entire party. It is also be used by the Duke Malboro. Final Fantasy XI Heal is a command in that instructs a character to quit whatever they were doing and attempt to regenerate HP and MP. Generally, the player will appear to be kneeling as they are healing. HP/MP healed is equivalent to 10 HP and 12 MP per tick, plus 1 HP and MP per additional tick spent healing. Clear Mind increases the MP per tick regenerated and there are many pieces of armor, weapons, as well as food that can increase both HP and MP regained. While healing, a player will lose 10% TP per tick. The effects of Clear Mind as well as equipment can change the rate of MP regeneration while healing. Equipment can also be used to increase the rate of HP regeneration through healing. The effects of Signet will now increase the base rate of HP regeneration in regions subject to conquest. The status ailment called Virus will prohibit a character from healing until the sickness is removed by an item or spell. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Legend III CureA is a Lost Magic spell that recovers 30% of the party's HP. It cost 8 MP to use, and it can be bought for 10000 GP in Knaya (Pureland) and Shar (Talon). Vagrant Story Heal is a Shaman Spell learned from the Grimoire Guerir. It costs 5 MP to cast and restores the target's HP. Heal is also an enemy ability used by Crimson Blade, Goblin Leader, Orc Leader, Lich, Neesa, Gremlin, Ogre, and Ogre Lord. Bravely Second: End Layer Heal is a level 1 Holy Magic for the Bishop. It allows the target to recover 30% of their maximum HP. This spell can be group-cast, and will deal damage to undead foes. Group-casting will decrease potency. HP recovered will be capped at at 9,999 when not using Bravely Second. It costs 5 MP to use. It can be bought in Gathelatio, Eternia, and Chompshire for 200 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Heal is a single tech of Frog that cost 2 MP to cast. It restore a moderate amount of HP to all allies. Gallery FFI Heal1 PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Heal GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFIV SNES Heal.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Heal.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Heal Item Magic.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Heal ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFIV PSP Heal.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Heal.png|Heal used as an enemy ability in Final Fantasy IV (PSP). TAY Wii Heal.jpg|Heal used as an enemy ability in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). TAY Heal.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Heal.png|Heal used as an enemy ability in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). FFLIII CureA.png|''Final Fantasy Legend III. FFRK Heal Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. pl:Heal (umiejętność) Category:Recurring command abilities